themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Winged Woman of Vietnam
The Winged Woman of Vietnam was a mysterious humanoid being sighted by a man named Earl Morrison, along with several comrades, in August of 1969. Appearance The entity was described as a floating feminine figure with pitch black skin. The woman’s hair was dark and straight, and her large black wings may have had a slight furry quality to them. Her arms appeared to lack bones as indicated by their sheer flexibility. The entity also had a slight greenish glow surrounding her entire body. Sighting The case was investigated by Don Worley, an experienced student of the unknown, who interviewed the witness in depth. “He is a reliable observer,” Worley notes, “and he swears that this event is well beyond the capacity of his imagination.“ Earl Morrison, the witness, was serving as a private, first class in the marine corps in Vietnam in the summer of 1969. He and two buddies were sitting on top of a bunker near Da Nang on a warm summer evening. “All of a sudden—I don’t know why—we all three looked out there in the sky and we saw this figure coming toward us. It had a kind of glow and we couldn’t make out what it was at first. It started coming toward us, real slowly." They saw what looked like wings, like a bat’s, only it was gigantic compared to what a regular bat would be. After it got close enough they could see what it was, it looked like a woman. Her skin was black, her body was black, the wings were black; everything was black but it glowed. It glowed in the night, kind of greenish cast to it. She started flying over them and they still didn’t hear anything. She was right above them, and when she got over the top of their heads she was maybe 6 or 7 feet up. “There was a glow on her and around her. Everything glowed. Looked like she glowed and threw off a radiance. We saw her arms toward the wings and they looked like regular molded arms, each with a hand, and, fingers and everything, but they had skin from the wings going over them. And when she flapped her wings, there was no noise at first. It looked like her arms didn’t have any bones in them, because they were limber just like a bat. “She started going over us, and we still didn’t hear anything. She was right above us, and when she got over the top of our heads she was maybe six or seven feet up. “We couldn’t do anything. We didn’t know what to do. We just froze. We just watched what was going over because we couldn’t believe our eyes. … So we watched her go straight over the top of us, and still she didn’t make any noise flapping her wings. She blotted out the moon once—that’s how close she was to us … As we watched her—she got about ten feet or so away from us—we started hearing her wings flap. And it sounded, you know, like regular wings flapping. And she just started flying off and we watched her for quite a while. The total time when we first saw her and could almost define her until we lost sight of her and were unable to define her was between three or four minutes.” Usually, reports of winged figures describe them as men, but without any indication whether features are seen which tell the witness definitely that it is a man; No sex attribution can honestly be made. References: The Mothman Prophecies by John Keel MothMan and other curious encounters by Loren Coleman http://cryptomundo.com/cryptozoo-news/flying-hum/ Category:Mystery